A Year Without You
by Racy Nucleoli
Summary: Someone who's always been there. But what if they go missing? How do their loved ones cope? "...It only gets harder to live on, you know." "Everyone really misses you..." This is their perspective in a year without Trunks. AFTER 4 MONTHS, I'VE UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: New Year and New Beginnings

A/N: Hey everyone! The idea for this story popped into my head at about 1am last night and I had to get up and write it. I know where I'm going with it but, unlike nearly all of my stories that I post on here, the next chapters haven't been written yet. Therefore, I can't tell you how frequent updates will be - I'm just kind of winging it XD! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I've never done anything like this before so any constructive criticism is much appreciated :). Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: New Year and New Beginnings 

_1st of Jan, 789 A.D._

Hi, Trunks!

I hope you're okay. Okay, yeah – dumb thought. Of course you're not okay! You were kidnapped in a foreign country and haven't been seen in over six months but, hey, maybe you've just celebrated the New Year too. Miracles can happen, right?

You've missed a lot. I've started at Secondary School. I know, I know! Big shocker! I wonder if you thought of me. You always said you were gonna drive me there on my first day and I'll admit – I would've looked way cooler with you in the front seat!

Still, never mind. It couldn't have been helped. Guys notice me a lot now. You always told me that you'd beat the crap out of anyone who looked at me the wrong way. Let's just say you would have done _a lot _of beating by now!

That reminds me, I just thought you should know; me and Tommy Parkes are dating! He kissed me last night at Midnight and then he asked me to be his girlfriend! I was soo excited! I've been crushing on him _all year_! I hope you approve. I was worried about that, you know, and it almost stopped me from saying yes. But then I thought, you'd rather I be happy, yeah?

I hope so.

I dunno where you are, Trunks, or what you've been doing. Mom got really tearful last night. I know, right? In front of _everyone_! She kept on going on about how it was our "first new year without you" and stuff like that. Then she came up with the idea of getting me, Dad, her and Goten to write a letter to you at each important point in the year and store it in this little purple box so you can read them when you come back.

Purple, eh? You would've laughed so hard. I wonder what your hair looks like right now. Is it long and shaggy? I bet you could do with a trim! I'll do it for you, when you get back, if you like. Mom wants me to take over Capsule Corp but that was always your job.

I want to run a big hair salon in the city somewhere. The kind you see on TV that celebrities like you, me and Mom go to. That reminds me – Dad's been a bit quiet since you've been gone. He spends way more time in that G.R. and hardly ever talks. He always seems to be _thinking. _I guess it's about you. I dunno why he bothers with the G.R. though. I walked past it last summer, just a couple of weeks after you first disappeared and he was just sat there on the floor, thinking.

Maybe he still does.

Anyway, my hand is cramping now and I've still got to let Pan and all my friends from school know about me and Tommy. Hottest couple of the year, or what?! I hope you had a good New Year, Trunks. Come home soon, yeah? Everyone really misses you, especially me, you big dork.

Write soon,

Your annoying little sister,  
Bra  
-x-

* * *

_1__st__ of Jan, 789 A.D._

Hey, man!

Whatssup?! I feel like we haven't spoken in ages! Of course, that's technically true.

Man, New Year was a bomb! You should've been there, you would've loved it. You always were one for a good party, weren't you? No one can throw a party like your folks, though. I'll be honest, what with last summer, I wasn't sure they would throw a party at all. I mean, that's where it all began, right?

You should have seen it! All the hype surrounding your disappearance! You would've lapped it up, man, I'm telling you. I can just picture your smug ass slouched on the sofa at your place, grinning lazily and then making some comment about how it's all just a big attention thing and that it would be all over by next week.

Some people thought it was, to be honest. People were coming up with all sorts of crazy shit like you'd been having problems at home or something about your role at Capsule Corp being too much for you to handle. I was pissed off, I can tell you. You have the best parents ever. Your dad wouldn't dream of deserting your family and as for your job, you're smart enough for it. Hell, I should know. It was _your _brand new sports car that always picked me up from my revision classes which you didn't have to attend because you got top marks.

Well, whatever. I'm not here to talk about stuff you already know about. At least according to your mom. It was her idea for this but I'm glad she had it. I feel sort of like your reading this as I'm writing it and I can picture you leaning over my shoulder and saying something like, "Damn, Goten. Don't be so dramatic all the time!"

But how would you feel?! I haven't spoken to my best friend in over six months! You bastard! When did you think it was a good idea, hmm?! When did it seem okay for you to go off with a gang of thugs and sluts and try drugs?! That's what they're saying, you know! That you left with this fake mob and that they got you stoned before the heavies came in and took you away for ransom!

But there is no ransom, is there?! Six freakin' months and there's been nothing! Fake sightings, bodies found, you name it…I can't bear it anymore! Watching your mom get her hopes up as she flies out to another foreign country where they think they've found you and then she comes back looking like her whole world has been shattered! It's selfish and cruel so stop twatting around!

Come home, man, yeah?

Your best friend,  
Goten

* * *

_1__st__ of Jan, 789 A.D._

Dear Trunks,

Look at me! So formal! You'd be laughing if you saw me now, hun. I'm sure I've gained more than a few wrinkles since you've been gone.

So, January the 1st, eh? Wow! Another year over. That flew by, I can tell you. The first six months of last year were great, uneventful as ever and then BAM! Summer happened and I'd give anything to have it boring as Hell again.

Your sister's started Secondary School but she's probably already told you. Bless her. She's growing up so quickly. It reminds me of when you were that age. Bra had only just been born, remember? Of course you do, you told me you were the proudest brother in the whole of West City. I told Chi-Chi you'd said that and you blushed and said my old lady ears must have misheard you. Ooh, I could've swatted you for that!

Time has been rushing by so quickly but these last few months have been crawling. In some ways, I'm glad. More hours, minutes, _seconds _that we can keep searching for you. In other ways, I just want it to speed up and fast forward to the part where I can hug you again, cook for you again, tidy up after you again…

That reminds me! Your room is in a state, mister! I knew you were going on holiday but, if you couldn't find something, you could've just asked! There was no need to tear your room apart!

All the same, it hasn't been touched since you've been gone. I occasionally go in there, just to feel close to you again but nothing is ever moved. I never knew you had so many photos! That huge box on your shelf fell off last night, thanks to Goten jumping around with his niece in the room next door. I swear, that boy is so immature!

Anyway, I almost threw a fit! It looked so wrong on the floor and, as I pulled it up, all of these photos just came tumbling out! I spent the most part of the party just going through them. I was in tears by the time I went back downstairs. Your dad even had to comfort me. In public! I know! He's changed so much, but I'll get onto him in a sec.

There were a couple of letters in there too. Letters that Granddad had written to you whenever we went on holiday. It was so bizarre reading them! I could hear him saying the words and it was like he was alive again! That's where this idea came from. Even just writing now, it's like you're here with me.

I managed to convince Goten and Bra to take part too. I asked your father but all I got was a grunt. You know Vegeta. He's been so different, though, I almost don't recognise him! He spends most of his time in the Gravity Room, deep in thought and he doesn't eat like he used to. I know he misses you. We all do.

Please come back, Trunks. Please, sweetheart? It only gets harder to live on, you know. Now, listen to your old Mom and get your butt back here!

Love always,  
Mom  
xxxx

* * *

_1__st__ of Jan, 789 A.D._

My Son,

Before you think I'm doing this as some sort of heartfelt plea, let me tell you, you're wrong. This was your mother's idea and I only agreed to do it so that she keeps cooking.

Considering that you are nothing more than a halfling boy, I spend a lot of time thinking about you. About you and your kidnappers. I have stayed up many a night or driven myself to the edge of my limits, imagining how I would destroy those weak humans.

I'm pretty sure that I'm familiar enough with the human anatomy now to make their deaths' as slow and as tortuous as humanly possible. Or maybe _Saiyanly _possible.

But I have to ask, boy. Are you proud of yourself? Are you pleased that you could get the Prince of All Saiyans to feel so deeply for you that he'd go back to the very core of his evil beginning just to make those idiots suffer for taking you?! Let me be the first to offer you my…_congratulations_. I hope you're getting a good laugh out of this, wherever you are.

Where _are _you, Trunks? I refuse to believe that bullshit that that human female on the television is spouting. Are you dead? There hasn't been a trace of your ki in over six months. Of course, you could just be unconscious.

But _why _are you unconscious?! How could these human weaklings even begin to keep your power suppressed?! You are no weakling, my son. Something must've happened. Something is wrong.

Were you intoxicated? Kakarot's spawn seems to think this is the most likely cause. How many times have I told you to be careful of the influence chemicals like the ones available here on Earth have on a warrior's mind?! Not enough, it seems.

When you return, we are going to have a serious talk, my son. And then, you will spend as many weeks as you are missing locked in the G.R. sparring with me, am I clear?

So I'd get home fast then, if I were you.

Your father.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you guys think? I'm quite proud of it, really XD. Any advice, tips, praise is all accepted. Flame if you wish - there's no way you can beat my temper XD. Oh! And before I forget, anyone who's waiting for the next chapter of **Without Warning**, it will probably be up either later today or after school tomorrow XD. I'm writing it as we speak - don't hurt me!

Lol, speak soon guys!

-x-


	2. Chapter 2: Of Hearts and Heads

_A/N: Hi there :). Phew, it's been awhile, huh? Lol, I think this thing has been on Hiatus for the past four months. Oops :/. **G-I-G-A-N-T-I-C **apologies to those of you who reviewed or added this thing on Story Alert. I hit a rough patch a little while back and had zero confidence regarding my fanfictions (as anyone who has read **Without Warning **will know ;) XD) and got writer's block. So, I literally did not finish this chapter until about 5 minutes ago. I know - it's that sad :'(. Ideally, it was supposed to be out for Valentine's Day but that plan crashed and burned before it even got off the ground :/. _

_So, here it is, four months later - your Valentine's Day chapter XD!!!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Of Hearts and Heads**

_14__th__ of Feb, 789 A.D._

Hey Trunks!

Happy Valentine's Day! I know you probably thought it was just your family and Goten taking part in this whole letter writing thing, but I persuaded them to let me have a go.

So…How've you been? It's really weird not having you around. Mind you, the gang don't really get together very often anymore. It's often your parents having a go at Goten's for never visiting, rather than your parents and mine. It's okay – don't worry. We get together with Yamcha a lot. He's doing good, by the way.

Valentine's Day again, then? Wow. Do you remember two years ago? When that crazy girl from your English class was crushing on you? You asked me if I'd pretend to be your girlfriend, just so she'd stop stalking you! It was so hilarious, especially when my mom thought we were actually dating! And then, she called your mom and accused you of being a pervert and your mom and mine got into a massive argument and didn't talk for like, three months!

That was so awkward at the time, but at least we can laugh about it now, right? Yeah, good times. Your sister and Tommy are still dating, by the way. She asked me to tell you. She said she would write but she's busy or something. She also wishes you had email. I'll admit, I sort of got a bit rude towards her then. If you were answering your email, we'd be able to find you.

I hope you're not mad at me for it. I know how you are with your sister. It makes me wonder how you'd be with a girlfriend. Knowing you, I'd say the possessive type. The kind that actually appreciates their girlfriend and takes care of them. Still, what would I know? It's not like I'm your girlfriend.

I was going to cross out that last bit, but I figure, what the hell? Maybe you'll never come home so maybe you'll never read this.

Sorry, pessimism. I think I get it from both my parents. Ugh, things are so boring around here without you and Goten being all crazy and pulling pranks. You guys will never grow up, will you? I hope not. Life's way more exciting! Goten's been boring these past few months, he doesn't really do anything anymore. Guess it's just not the same without you.

I've tried going to all the old spots with him but it just wasn't right. At least that's what he told me. I swear, it's so difficult being the only human of us! Pan and Bra have each other and they are a little young anyway. Then there's you guys; way more fun but I guess I fit in the little sister category too, right? Thought so.

Still, Goten's got Valese now. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you. He was saving it for his letter. I'll let him get on and write it now. He's bugging me for the pen. Why he can't just type it, I don't know!

Hopefully, you'll be back soon and we can talk in the flesh.

I'd like that.  
Marron  
xxx

* * *

_14__th__ of Feb, 789 A.D._

S'up, buddy?

I'm sorry about the last letter, man. I didn't mean to get angry at you. I just…wanted you there, I guess. Things were hard and they don't seem to be getting any better. Still, I'm not gonna get into all that. It is _me_, after all. Your happy-go-lucky best friend, or at least that's what you used to call me.

In general, though, life's been pretty sweet. I met a girl! Oh yeah, sure. Just roll your eyes like that then, why don't you? Jerk. Nah, seriously, man. I think she might be…It!

Her name's Valese and she is totally hot! My mom adores her (of course!) and she's already tryna get us thinking about marriage. I was a little bit scared, to be honest. Now I know how Gohan felt when he got together with Videl!

But, I mean, his life turned out okay, right? He had a daughter with her, for Kami's sake! I never was the brains of the ole' Son family, but I still reckon I could give Valese a pretty good life.

Jeez, look at me! I'm sure you're pissing yourself with laughter right now, aren't you? Yeah, I don't blame you, Trunks. Who would've thought that a Casanova like me coulda been tamed, huh? Okay, you know what? Just forget that whole 'Casanova' thing. I'd rub it out if I wasn't using ink. Oops. Like I said, never was the brainy one.

Damn though, Trunks. If it brought you back here, I'd let you read that 'Casanova' comment until you were crying with laughter, man. Everybody misses you. It's coming up for a year in August, you know that? Of course you do.

Have you got a Valentine this year? Is that where you are? Off showing her the world? I hope so, man. Gotta be better than the alternatives these Private Investigators your mom hires are coming up with.

Anyway, I gotta go. I've got a date with Valese in like, ten minutes. I hope you're happy that you're the only one who could _ever _get me to make my girlfriend wait!

Oh! And, one more thing…

If she's hot, bring her home!  
Goten

* * *

_A/N: So...what'd you guys reckon? A short chapter, I know. I'm still trying to ease myself back into this fic and, to be honest, I couldn't really think of any other characters who would actually have anything insightful to say on Valentine's Day._

_And yes, while I do think that Trunks didn't get together with either of them, I do prefer TrunksxMarron to TrunksxPan. HOWEVER, before you guys huff and think 'screw this fic' there will be no TrunkxAnybody in this fic, okay? I get the impression that, being about Bra's age, Pan sees Trunks as an older brother figure and that Marron (and I am deploying some creative licence here) would probably have sort of the unrequited crush, being a bit older and all. But it has been awhile since I actually saw any of the episodes in full so, if I'm wrong, don't shoot!!! _

_Still, that is all for now. Huge thanks and loves to everyone who reviewed or added me on Story Alert for the last chapter ^_^. I hope I haven't lost you guys or made this chapter too disappointing. Next chapter will be...who know's when? I'm gonna see how this one plays out before I make any decisions. Also, if anyone can think of any other major holidays, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME KNOW! I haven't really put much thought into annual holidays and it's bugging me like hell wondering what my next chapter could be about!!! So, pretty please PM or Review if you have any ideas whatsoever :)._

_That's all for now then, folks!  
Speak soon! ^-^  
__Love Racy  
__-x-_


End file.
